


Always Together

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [46]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Gender Non-Binary Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How such youngsters came to be fighting, they don't know, nor care. Only that they'll make sure the boys walk off the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hjördis, during the Battle of Five Armies  
> Prompt: Collapse  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Hjördis is a bare fraction ahead of Akhi to block the orc-blade descending toward the collapsed dwarrow, Night shrieking angrily as steel slides along steel. Ne doesn't know who the dwarrow is, nor does ne care. Another dwarrow all but slides in the slick of the battlefield as he drops to his knees next to the injured dwarrow.

"Kíli!"

"Put pressure on his leg, boy!" Hjördis doesn't have time to do more than snap at the blond before ne is fending off another orc, Akhi moving to defend the two youths - the injured one doesn't have a beard to speak of, and the other little enough - as the battle continues around them. Neither has to speak for their thoughts to run together, they've been together for so long. How such youngsters came to be fighting, they don't know, nor care. Only that they'll make sure the boys walk off the battlefield.

Both know it is a task likely to cost them their lives, but it's a risk they take with every campaign season - and this is far better a reason to die in battle than any before. They fight as they always have, backs to each other, Storm and Night singing and screaming in their hands. Drenched in black blood that mingles with the red that runs from wounds neither can avoid. Not if they're to keep their self-appointed charges between them, safe as they can be in the battle.

Hjördis is sure it's only sheer stubbornness that keeps ne on nir feet as the day begins to fade, the battle running headlong toward an end, be it victory or defeat. Ne barely notices the new allies, only the steadily thinning press of enemies. Ne stumbles when an orc gets through nir guard, iron blade biting deep into nir side.

The orc pays for it with it's life, but now Hjördis knows this will be nir last battle. Too, it will be Akhi's last battle, as ne is distracted for a vital second by Hjördis being injured. They are lucky there aren't many enemies left, but they manage to stay on their feet until they can see others beginning to search the field for survivors.

Hjördis stumbles a little away, catching nirself against Akhi as Akhi does the same. Watching the blond dwarrow for a long moment as he watches them collapse to the blood-soaked ground.

"Keep pressure on his leg if you'll not lose him." Akhi's voice is rough, and Hjördis knows nir voice wouldn't be any better or louder. "You're both too young to die now."

Hjördis leans nir head back after shifting to sit as ne often has with Akhi. Backs to each other, heads leaning on each other's shoulder. Watching the darkening sky - or is it nir sight fading? - and listening to the slowing breathing of nir partner. This is right, going out together. Returning to Mahal together. Always together.


	2. Always Together - Revised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I do like the original, I wanted to also write it to fit with the BoFA as seen in the movie, so I did.
> 
> So, spoilers for The Battle of Five Armies. And changes consistent with _Flame of Durin_

Hjördis is only just ahead of Akhi, nir sword coming up to block the orc-blade descending toward the collapsed dwarrow, and Night shrieks angrily as steel slides along steel a moment before Night shears through the other. Ne isn't certain which of the two dwarrows is which, as the golden-haired dwarrow drops to his knees beside the other.

"Kíli!"

"Put pressure on his leg, child!" Hjördis doesn't have time to do more than snap at the young prince before ne is fending off another orc, Akhi busy keeping one of the other corridors clear. The princes are young - one doesn't even have any beard to speak of, the other little enough - to be here, too young to fall in this wretched trap.

They fall into a familiar rhythm, ne and Akhi; they've been so long together they don't have to speak for their thoughts to run together, for them to move in anticipation of the other, even with two they have to keep safe between them. That here it is harder to wield Night and Storm, and the task their War Master has set them is likely to cost their lives is a risk they are glad to take. Every campaign has been a risk, but never one with a price so dear if they fail their charges.

Sheer stubbornness keeps Hjördis on nir feet when an orc gets through nir guard, an iron blade biting deep into nir side. The orc pays for the injury with its life, but this will be Hjördis's last battle. Nir pushes the corpse to the pile that barricades one of the corridors that come together at the junction where they fight, to better keep the princes safe until others can search for them.

It will be Akhi's last battle as well, without Hjördis to watch nir back. They at least have luck enough to see their enemies thinning, perhaps drawn away to another part of the tower. Hjördis hopes it is not to the detriment of nir War Master, or the King.

Leaning against Akhi, Hjördis manages not to collapse to the blood-smeared stone, sinking slowly to nir knees instead. They are still between the princes and danger, though how much use they'll be with life-blood draining out, ne isn't certain.

"Keep pressure on his leg if you'll not lose him." Akhi's voice is rough and wet, and Hjördis knows nir voice wouldn't be any better or louder. "You're both too young to die now."

Hjördis shifts, managing to sit as ne often has with Akhi, backs to each other, heads leaning on each other's shoulder. It's cramped even in the junction of corridors, and they're practically on top of the princes, but there have been worse places. Watching the light as it fades - or is it nir sight failing? - and listening to each other as they breath. As breath slows and fails, both together, dying as they have lived.

Returning to Mahal together. Always together.

**Author's Note:**

> Akhi and Hjördis have been together for most of their lives, though neither would describe their partnership as romantic, and certainly not as sexual - while Akhi is biologically male, and Hjördis biologically female, both identify as neither, and both are not interested in sex or courting. They are just over two hundred, and the oldest dwarrows in Dwalin's mercenary company at the time of their deaths.


End file.
